1911 handguns are one of the most popular handguns, possibly of all times. The 1911 handguns (also commonly referred to as “Model 1911” or “M1911” et seq.) are commonly used for self defense and/or competition, and many parts are available to modify these firearms to an individual user's preferences.
However, the 1911 handgun is predominantly a design specifically used for shooting in the right hand. While the firearm can be fired by a left-handed individual, the user must either use it right handed or use the firearm in the user's left hand but suffer the unsafe and inconvenience of shell casings ejected from the right hand facing port flying in front of (or on occasion into) the user's head and line of sight.
Some left handed 1911 style handguns have been attempted. But the modifications have been significant and expensive and have not allowed much interchangeability in parts with right hand versions. In particular, none of the known versions allow the use of even one of the millions of military surplus and civilian magazines available in the marketplace today.
It is believed that because of these shortcomings there has not been a successful commercial launch of a left handed version of the 1911 in the marketplace today. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an easily manufactured left hand 1911 that uses the same readily available magazines as the millions of right hand 1911 handguns combined with the safety aspects of shell casings being ejected away from the shooter.